


The Sign Of Knee

by Grapeofwrath



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Doctor John Watson - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapeofwrath/pseuds/Grapeofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson does not mind,but what happens when Sherlock Holmes doesn't mind either? Taken off from "The Sign Of Three" where John touches Sherlock's knee :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sign Of Knee

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Johnlock in my life.To be honest,I was a bit scared. Anyway,here it is.Hope someone likes it.

_Oh,he’s fallen over.John?Your hand is on my knee,John.John,can you hear me?This is not the way..that I,Sherlock ‘sillyhat’ Holmes, thought this night was going to go. John,this is not how I thought any of this would go. I thought….well…I thought it was you and me til’ death do us part ,or at least until Mrs.hudson murdered us for muddying her[carpet](http://cumberpeenqueen.tumblr.com/post/72418100132/a-sign-of-knee)..I  thought..I shouldn’t have thought anything..my head hurts now._

"I don’t mind" John said,shrugging. Shrugging? There’s a million meanings to a shrug ,the top one being indifference. You say you care ,but do you really?I say a million but what I really mean is there are a few acute ways..to…to…his hand is on my knee and I don’t mind either.

 

 

_Oh_

John moved his hand away.My head felt like it did when Mycroft used to hold me under water on holiday:all warm and fuzzy and just a tad bit suffocating. I wanted to float to the top.I wanted to see clearly and I think…

 

 

_I think ,John, that I finally have._

My hand is reaching out.It’s the alcohol controlling me or perhaps something else..perhaps something.. _more_  sinking.

 

 

_A feeling._

"Sherlock?" John inquired.His eyes were on my fingers clasped around his wrist and on the steady dilation of my eyes.Quite possibly he was already thinking that ,I too ,am sinking under the alcohol swimming through my bloodstream ,but more reasonably his only questions are why I can’t let go.

 

 

_Sherlock,I think it’s time you answer this one for him._

_Get out of my head,Mycroft!_

 

"I don’t mind either" I say.I blurt it in a way that has my head spinning but I am warm and fuzzy again and nothing bloody matters.

 

 

"Mind" John spoke in that smallish manner I loathe.Yes,you are a small man but just because you a tiny little human doesn’t mean you have to speak in such soft whispers.

 

 

Soft.Speaking of soft.John’s cardigan looks so freaking soft. I can’t wait to….

 

 

_Never mind._

I place John’s hand back on my knee. I don’t know what I am thinking just that I am not.My mind palace is blank.My thoughts,clearly,are fueled by ordinary things one mainly will describe as lust.

 

 

"What…are you doing?" John asks.

 

 

"What I should have done years ago,John Watson."

 

 

It’s not bravery.It’s not stupidity.I don’t know what it is. I don’t like not knowing. But I take John’s hand and I raise it higher on my thigh. He doesn’t move,doesn’t speak,doesn’t tear his eyes away and I…I feel everything come alive.

 

 

_Sherlock Holmes,you’ll always be just as lonely as I am._

_Mycroft,do shut up._

John is so close to me that I can smell that ghastly aftershave he uses. I can see his throat swallow hard which reminds me that I have to go see Molly for a…thing… Is that a woman’s [razor](http://cumberpeenqueen.tumblr.com/post/72418100132/a-sign-of-knee) you’re using,John?I suppose you’ve taken tips from Gavin (???)..George (???) now on the [personal](http://cumberpeenqueen.tumblr.com/post/72418100132/a-sign-of-knee) hygiene thing or perhaps you’ve stolen Mary’s-

 

 

I don’t see him plunging forward.If I did,I’d have thought he was going to choke me again,but he had..other..use for his hands. They grabbed the side of my head,fingertips scaling my curls,and he pulled me to his mouth without really thinking about how I would feel.

 

 

All I can remember is thinking of how I saw a sale on lady razors in an advert last week. Was it last week? 

 

 

But then everything was dark.I couldn’t hear,couldn’t see,and I’ll be damned if I could breathe.All around me were the senses of Dr.John Watson and I inhaled him like cigarette smoke. His mouth was cool,small,obviously,but cool against my heat. He kept blowing air out of his nostrils which is aggression,surely. So,I aggressively,wrapped my own hands around his head and kissed him back.

 

 

John was kneeling on the floor in front of me when we parted. I opened my eyes to see him staring up at me in wonder…I’ve never felt more important in my life.

 

 

"What was that for?" I asked. 

 

 

_For being my best friend_

_For being my best man_

_For being the only man_

"Because,Sherlock Holmes,I love you." John said.

 

 

Love is for films.Love is for clients showing up on my doorsteps whinging about unrequited and unresolved.Nothing in my life is unresolved.my knots are all tied up except..except for the knot in my heart when I look at him..yes..except for that.

 

 

"Do you love me too?" John asked. "If you say that you love me too,Sherlock,and I don’t mean as a friend,I mean as my…my  _everything_ …I will get up off of my knees and show you what I have been fighting for all of my life.”

 

I rip the note off of my head and look at it.

 

 

Sherlock

__________

Holmes

 

 

This is me.I am not nice. I am not the current King of England.I am a man and the only person that likes me in this entire world is staring me in the face begging me to be the only person that I can be.

 

 

"John,I love you more than I am capable of loving anything" I said at last. 

 

 

John smiles up at me.I’ve once written a blog post about the different muscles a face uses to smile. I deleted it after realising I was describing John’s face but,you know,some things don’t stay locked away forever.

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

"Take your clothes off."

 

 

"But..wrinkles..This is an expensive suit made from-"

 

 

"Sherlock Holmes, if you don’t take your clothes off I am going to rip you out of them so help me ,God" John said.

 

 

"Fine." I huffed. I gave him a look that suggested I was joking but John knew my fears. _Yesss_ ,John knew me inside and out..inside,mostly.

 

 

I unbuttoned my suit jacket.My fingers relaxed over the buttons so many times ,over so many years,and yet I, couldn’t seem to find the nerve to woo John with my expert unbuttoning.

 

 

"Take your time" John said. He layed across my bed like a smug cat stretching out for a nap. His amused visage only added to my anxieties which sorely made for a very unhappy Sherlock. I ended up just ripping my shirt off entirely.

 

 

John was on his feet with a spring. Feeling quite tall,I leaned down to kiss him as his stubby little fingers pressed against my broad chest. He made a noise of absolute pleasure and I thanked him.  _I thanked him,_ just in case you missed that bit.

 

 

"No, _thank you_ " John whispered. His lips were on my shoulder’s and my throat. I felt his hands tug at my belt and remove my watch all with an implied, ‘We have enough time it’s been two years for fuck’s sake.’

 

 

I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there while John ran his fingers up my spine. There’s no need in telling you that my penis rose from the dead or my Reichenbach balls were in the palm of John’s hand because those things are unimportant. The principal thing here is that I wasn’t scared. I had taken the lead so many times and I had waited so long that I..I wanted John to take  _his_  time.

 

 

"Sherlock" John said breathing into my neck. His hand was wrapped around my cock.It felt…well it felt better than solving cases. I wanted it to overwhelm me and bring me to my heel but all I kept seeing was John: John aroused from me and John stroking my body. I wanted to stay alive for every moment shall anything ever come to an end.

 

 

I came quicker than  either of us were ready for.John,again on his knees sinking down,swallowed me. I let my hand rest on his head,felt my hips buck into him just as I felt this warm pleasure flush my skin.He held my bum and I remember wanting him to hold me forever but I don’t think that feeling lasted too long.

 

 

John stood up and mentally I checked out. I pushed him back onto my bed. Surprised,John laughed,and leaned back on his hands. I slid between his knees,put my fingers underneath his cardigan and shirt,and pulled them off at once.

 

 

"I love you" John said.He leaned back onto the bed and put his arms above his head.I was mesmerized by the map of his skin and for the first time in my life I realised that I knew his body better than I knew my own. 

 

 

"Not as much as I love you" I barely managed to get out before I lowered myself over John and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

 

 

I knew my fingers were working numbly to unbutton his jeans,and take them off, but all I could focus on were his fingers crawling down my back. John told me once that war flashbacks were all that he saw in the dead of the night.If he had asked me what I had seen,I would tell him it was this.It was always this: just the two of us against the rest of the world.

 

 

"Fuck me already,Sherlock" he begged me.

 

 

My cock was inside of John without another word. The pressure from entering him nearly knocked everything out of me but my drunken self recovered as his fingers found my jaw. John looked me in the eyes as I drove myself deeper into him. He titled his head back to moan but he never broke eye contact. We were wound around each other so tight that nothing could pull us away and nothing ever would.

 

 

If you want a sign that you should be with someone,I suggest you stop looking for it.It’s there hidden beneath the people looking for the unreciprocated and the unreturned. It’s there in the parts you least expect it to be.you will find it one day,I promise. What you do with it,well,that you’ll have to deduce all on your own.

 

 


End file.
